Let You Down
by roxyrainbow
Summary: Songfic Let You Down by Three Days Grace. Hermione receives the dark mark in hopes to help when the war.


_**Trust me  
There's no need to fear  
everyone's here  
Waiting for you to finally be one of us**_

'Bloody hell how did I end up here,' she thought.Hermione was not exactly Deatheater material and yet here she stood surrounded by all the Dark Lord's loyal servants. Ok so not all of them are loyal some are just scared shitless and a select few, she glanced over at her Potion's Professor, were spies. This room glittered with candles it was an almost romantic sight if you ignored the dozens of dark wizards. She was holding herself gracefully praying that the fear that was inside was not evident on the outside as well. The man before her was evil and the very air around Him hummed with such absolute darkness. 'Just remember to breathe,' she silently urged herself.

He hated this girl with a smoldering; no scratch that, blazing passion. To be in the same room with this mudblood made His skin crawl but even He, Lord Voldermort, has to make some sacrifices. When Lucius had approached Him with the information that Granger had denounced her friends and the Order He was quite intrigued. When it seemed that the silly chit was serving Him on her own by upsetting some of Potter's plans He reluctantly decided to meet with her. In the end it proved to be helpful to have the mudblood on His side and after he defeats Potter He can just dispose of her. So here on this night He was going to induct Hermione Granger into His inner circle. This was indeed His greatest sacrifice.

Lucius Malfoy was standing directly to Hermione's left, looking as ominous and foreboding as always. She was surprisingly thankful that he was not wearing his Deatheater attire, no one here was because this was a formal affair. Apparently even old snake face enjoyed a reason to get dressed up. Malfoy was the reason Hermione was in this mess in the first place. How had he convinced her of this? Oh yes he strolled up as if he was some sort of king and told her in no uncertain terms that he had a job for her and it would benefit everyone if she refrained from making a fuss. Unfortunately this job consisted of her having an extremely public falling out with her best friends where they told her that they wanted nothing to do with her anymore after she told them that the Dark Lord was ultimately going to win this war. This stupid job had completely ostracized her from everyone at school for the last six months and all she could hope is that in the end it would be worth it.

Malfoy leaned over just enough so that he could whisper in her ear. "Trust me." His breath swished through her hair and settled on her cheeks. His presence was even more over powering than she could handle in the current situation so all she could do was nod.

Then she breathed out two words that seemed quite foreign, "I do." What's even more shocking is that she did actually trust him.

_****_

Come down...  
You may be full of fear  
But you'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
finally believe in me

She was terrified as she bowed in front of the Dark Lord. He gave a minute head nod in acceptance of said bow and moved his arm in front of him in a sweeping motion, "This will soon be your family Hermione. Kneel before me." Thankfully she had long ago stopped flinching at the sight of the snake like man before her and His voice no longer felt like venom. She played her part as a loyal servant to Lord Voldemort with great ease now. Hermione lowered herself slowly to her knees. The vintage creamy white lace of her dress lay like a bell around her. It was ironic to be inducted into the Dark Lord's army wearing her tea length richly beaded halter ball gown with its floating layers of soft tulle in a stunningly inappropriate shade of ivory. "Present your left forearm." His command reverberating in her head, 'this is it,' she thought.

Hermione took in a deep breath as she lifted her arm to the Dark Lord. He snaked his fingers around her wrist and pressed his wand into the soft flesh. He was speaking but she couldn't hear the words. She could only watch His almost nonexistent lips; she could only feel the wand and His fingers holding her in place. Almost as soon as the ritual started Hermione's senses went into overdrive. Her heartbeat was exploding, she had stopped breathing, her soul was screaming, her insides were pulsating. The dark mark was being imbedded into her skin. There was no stopping it now, although she could honestly say that she was pleasantly surprised that she was feeling no pain. No there was no pain here, all there was, was pleasure.

The room was swirling with a cloud of mystical colors as a strange contentment overcame her. The Dark Lord dropped Hermione's arm allowing her body to fall back into Lucius Malfoy's legs. Lucius did not seem bothered by the young girl clawing at his trousers. Soon though Hermione's back arched and a silent scream stilled the air with her fulfillment. Her body slumped down against the Deatheater's legs all her thought was on trying to catch her breath. It sounded like music had started to play but she was so unsure of what was reality that she tried not to think of it. Viewing this memory in a Pensive at some point would be helpful but at this moment Hermione was lost to her emotions.

Lucius sunk down and held her arms to calm her shaking body. "Sometimes receiving the mark can take an extreme toll on the body and the soul. It may take awhile to come down from this. You're safe now Hermione. You just have to trust me." His voice was quiet and almost soothing. He seemed to be lulling her to sleep.

_****_

I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When you finally trust me  
finally believe in me

Hermione felt herself being lowered. As she let her eyes flutter open again she shook with a new wave of sensual over load. 'Does this ever end?' She could feel his arms and his heartbeat, the heat from his body felt like it was suffocating her.

Lucuis placed her on the large mahogany four poster bed. He smirked vaguely at the sight of the innocent white lace clad body nestled in a sea of black and midnight blue. He knew she'd be uncomfortable if she was left in the dress but had almost no desire to undress the nearly unconscious girl.

Lucuis was sure that tainting her with the dark mark would most defiantly damn him to Hell but with a silent vow to himself he decided that for as long as he was able he would care for her. He knew that he was likely to let her down at some point but for right now he would make the transition go as effortlessly as possible.

So with all the courage and self control he possessed he turned Hermione on her side and started the process of loosening the lace up back. With each tug of the ribbon Lucius exposed more of the supple skin; with each tug of the ribbon his breath became more erratic. What was he doing lusting after this child? This mudblood child no less! He shook his head in hopes to rid himself of the disgusting thoughts that were surfacing. Finally his fingers reached the end and he breathed a sigh of relief. It barely even occurred to him that she wasn't wearing a bra and that in untying the dress it meant that he had to remove it.

When realization kicked in Lucius sucked in a breath and proceeded to lower the dress over her arms and down her torso until at last it was off. Shock and amazement that is the only way to describe his feelings about Hermione's body. Her skin had a hint of olive still lingering on it from the summer months. Lovely little tan lines from what appeared to be the smallest bikini known to man and wizard alike adorned the most private parts of her person. His cold blue gray eyes caressed her, stroked up her enticing legs and circled her hips. He licked his lips as his sight was lost on the lace covered silk of her knickers, they were wet and they were calling to him.

_****_Hermione could feel his eyes on her raking over her in desire. She could understand why people took the mark now. She had never known anything like this. She imagined that she would never again know anything like this. She almost felt drawn to the Dark Lord for just this reason. If he could give this much pleasure, this amazing gift, she felt that she would almost do anything for him. Where did this strange trust come from? When will everything fall?

_**Trust me  
I'll be there when you need me  
You'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me**_

I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

She suddenly stopped breathing. She could feel his soft fingers on her ankle lifting her foot so that he could remove her shoe. She felt it slip off and heard the thud of the shoe hitting the floor. As she was processing the sounds he placed a kiss to the arch of her foot successfully pulling a sigh from her lips. Setting her right foot down he picked up her left foot and proceeded to treat it in the same fashion as he had the other. Hermione's body quivered almost uncontrollably as Lucius slid his hands up her calves, kneading the flesh as he went.

"Tell me Hermione, do you trust me?" His breath was gliding up her legs, warm sweet breath stirring her very being and making it difficult to think. Feeling his hands roaming freely up, up, up where they finally came to rest on her hips.

"With my life," she replied in a strangled breath as Lucius ripped down the only protection left on her body. Hermione was sure that she would remember these next few hours for the rest of her life. It would beat in her soul like his heart and surely it would wreck her for any other man who dared to touch her but for now this was Heaven.

Lucius delved into her folds with his tongue. Her legs thrown over his shoulders, his arms wrapped around her thighs, fingers digging into her with brutal force but she wouldn't worry about bruises now. Sucking, teasing, nibbling her body lifting and rolling in response to every stroke. At the sound of her screams Lucuis chuckled almost absentmindedly. This situation was absurd to say the least but the Dark Lord's initiations usually had this sort of effect on people and he'd be damned if he was going to waste the opportunity.

Hermione was lost in his swirling tongue, in his fingers, in his warm breath. Her fists tangled in his hair drawing his mouth closer to her need. Convulsions were tearing through her as her screams were snatched out of her throat.

"Malfoy now!" Her voice sounded foreign and held more command than she would have normally used to address Lucius but there was no stopping these emotions. Not one to keep a lady waiting he plunged into her with a forceful abandon. There were no meaningless whispers of love, no soft passionate kisses; no delicate caresses. This was not love making. They were simply dousing the fire that the Dark Lord had ignited.

_**Never want to come down  
Never want to come down  
Never want to come down**_

(Down, let you down)

Hermione was screaming her throat raw. Lucius was amazed at how sexy his name sounded coming out of her mouth, that sound is what spurred him on harder.

She was going to take everything he was offering. 'Give me your pain Lucius. Give me your fears and your anger. I will take them and make them my own. This is all that I can offer you.' She was whispering a prayer in her head to him.

"Scream witch," he growled and she did. It broke the night sky in two and pulled at his soul. _****_

I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

They did not speak of that night. Words would only make it harder to push it out of their minds and they needed to be focused. This war would be fought and the light would win and it would be because of her treachery to the Dark Lord. But really it isn't treachery if you were never really a follower. She knew that Lucius would turn against her in the end. All her trust in him wouldn't change him. It wouldn't change his true loyalties and she was not one to try and change people.

Standing in an open field of war as the rain pelted her, Hermione watched as Harry finally destroyed the Dark Lord. 'Yes,' she thought as she stepped over the body of Lucius Malfoy. 'Taking that mark was indeed worth it.'

_**I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me  
**_


End file.
